This project is directed towards a basic understanding of the mood alterations induced by drugs of abuse. Three areas are under investigation: the "high" produced by intravenous amphetamine and cocaine; the mood effects of endogenous opiate-like substances; the affective component of the experience of pain and its alteration with various pharmacological agents.